


Драбблы (Samurai Champloo)

by JayLeeStory



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Подборка коротких не связанных между собой драббловФандом: Samurai ChamplooПредупреждение: местами слэш





	Драбблы (Samurai Champloo)

Муген посмотрел на Джина исподлобья Очень Страшным Взглядом.  
Джин дернул бровью, в том смысле, что он не понимает, чего от него хотят.  
– Ну?!! – рыкнул Муген грозно.  
Примерно с тем же эффектом.  
– Отдай.  
– Нет.  
– Отдай, говорю.  
– Нет.  
Четыре руки вцепились в ножны мертвой хваткой.  
– Нахрен она тебе сдалась?  
– Это мое оружие.  
– Ты со мной драться собрался, или как?  
Джин покраснел, не так чтобы сильно, однако заметно.  
– Или как.  
– Тогда нахрен тебе катана, извращенец?! – заорал Муген.  
Джин покраснел еще сильнее.  
– Я не извращенец. И не ори, ты разбудишь Фуу.  
– Извращенец, извращенец, – пробурчал Муген. – И я тоже, чтоб его…  
Фуу за кустами заворочалась, пробормотала что-то и снова захрапела.  
Джин поднялся, намереваясь уйти. Муген изловчился и ухватил его за лодыжку.  
– Куда? Так просто я тебя не отпущу.  
– Мы разбудим Фуу.  
– Не разбудим, – ухмыльнулся Муген.  
Джин колебался.  
– Катану не отдам, – предупредил он.  
– Да хрен с тобой, держи в руках. Спокойней будешь. – Муген ухмыльнулся еще похабнее.

* * *

– Дальше будет только хуже, – говорит ярмарочный предсказатель, искоса глядя на своего посетителя – ронина с длинными черными волосами и странными очками на носу. Ронин неподвижен, как притаившийся в траве тигр. И столь же опасен.  
– То, что кажется тебе наваждением, слабостью плоти, скоро превратится в одержимость. Ты погубишь и его, и себя. И даже вашу девочку.  
Кажется, ронин вздрагивает. Это хорошо. Возможно, его удастся убедить.  
– Вы не должны идти дальше вместе. Тогда – выживете. Все трое.  
Когда ронин покидает палатку, предсказатель достает письменные принадлежности и выводит вверху листа: «Спешу сообщить, что интересующие вас личности разделились, что облегчает…»

… – Ты охренел?! – орет Муген громким шепотом, ухватив Джина за ворот и притянув нос к носу. – Всякому шарлатану будешь верить?  
Джин перехватывает запястье Мугена, пытаясь отцепить его пальцы от своей одежды. Муген ухмыляется.  
– Придууурок, – говорит он почти ласково. – Кто тебя отпустит? Пошли назад, пока Фуу не проснулась.  
И они возвращаются в лагерь.  
Почти сразу.

* * *

– Жадная девчонка! – возопил Муген.  
Джин поморщился и ничего не сказал, но выражение его лица свидетельствовало о том, что он в кои-то веки с Мугеном согласен.  
Фуу, обожравшаяся сверх всякой меры, попыталась приподняться с циновки и что-то возразить, но ей тут же стало лень.  
– Ты выиграла десять рю! – возмущался Муген. – Можно было и нам жратвы купить, мы два дня голодные!  
Джин дернул бровью в знак согласия.  
– Тридцать порций мандзю, – прохрипела вдруг Фуу. Муген от негодования аж заткнулся.  
– Двадцать порций данго, – продолжала Фуу. – И донбуру. По три порции. Каждому...  
– Нам? – изумился Джин.  
– Где? – заорал Муген.  
– … хотела купить, – с достоинством закончила Фуу. – Хорошо, что не стала. Грубияны.  
Фуу перевернулась на другой бок и захрапела.  
– Ну ты, допустим, грубиян, – задумчиво сказал Джин. – А я?  
– А ты сопел, – буркнул Муген. – Грубо.

* * *

Говорят, редкие вещи стоят дорого, а жрать Мугену хотелось уже дня три подряд.

Очки лежали между двумя футонами, только руку протяни. Муген и протянул. Выждал несколько секунд, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию Джина, и совсем уж было собрался заграбастать добычу, когда чужая рука перехватила его запястье.  
– Сложное положение, – негромко, чтобы не разбудить Фуу в соседней комнате, произнес Джин. – Я обещал не драться с тобой, пока мы не найдем самурая, пахнущего подсолнухами, но это уже переходит все границы.  
– Неужели, – ухмыльнулся Муген.  
– Ты воруешь мои вещи, – сообщил Джин все тем же ровным тоном. – Тебя следует проучить, но это противоречит обещанию.  
– Так и будешь за руку держать? – Муген продолжал ухмыляться. – Неудобно же, давай поближе переползу.  
И перебрался на соседний футон.  
– Вот теперь это действительно переходит все границы, – пробормотал Джин, растеряв изрядную долю невозмутимости.  
– Фигняя, – отозвался Муген. – Щас покажу, что переходит.  
И показал. И потом еще показал.  
Про очки за наглядными примерами он как-то забыл.

* * *


End file.
